OS- Une fin, un espoir
by Moony-Chach
Summary: Quand Harry devient papa, quand Ron décide d'en finir, et quand entre Harry et Ron il y avait autre chose que de l'amitié. Post-Poudlard, Ron/Harry


La guerre s'était terminée il y a quelques années déjà. Après avoir enterré les morts, chacun avait repris sa vie. Une vie de paix et de prospérité. Une vie bien difficile à construire, le monde de la magie ayant beaucoup souffert des combats. Ainsi donc, Harry Potter, jeune héros de cette Seconde Guerre avait atteint ses 24 ans en toute quiétude. Il s'était essentiellement consacré à ses études d'auror dont il avait été diplômé depuis 2 ans en compagnie de son éternel ami, Ron. Cela faisait maintenant 5 années que notre jeune homme vivait en compagnie de Ginny. Ils avaient acheté un appartement dans le Londres moldu situé non loin de Sainte Mangouste afin que Ginny soit au plus près de son travail. En effet, elle avait décidé de se lancer dans une carrière de médicomage à sa sortie de Poudlard. Ron et Hermione avaient, à la fin de la guerre, choisit de vivre avec Harry, le temps que Ginny finisse sa septième année. Dès que celle-ci avait rejoint le Trio, elle avait décidé avec Hermione qu'il était préférable que chaque couple est son propre appartement. En effet, il était devenu difficile pour Hermione et Ginny de séparer leurs deux hommes. Et pour cause, en plus de leurs études d'auror qu'ils faisaient ensemble, Harry et Ron passaient tout leur temps libre avec l'autre. Hermione, malgré qu'elle soit très prise par ses études au ministère, avait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

C'était un matin de mai. Ginny avait, depuis quelques jours, donné naissance à une adorable petite fille, Lily Molly Potter. Harry était tout simplement gaga de sa fille, qui était son portrait craché : une touffe de cheveux noirs trônait déjà sur sa tête, et deux billes émeraude lui faisaient office d'yeux. Elle était si petite et si fragile que son père avait peur de la briser quand il la tenait dans ses bras.

C'était donc un matin de mai. Harry devait aller rejoindre Ron au bureau des aurors puis aller déjeuner en compagnie de sa dulcinée dans sa chambre à Sainte Mangouste. Le jeune homme était dans la cuisine de son appartement à boire son café lorsqu'il vit un hibou à sa fenêtre. Il se leva et alla lui ouvrir pour réceptionner le courrier. Il reconnut Coqcigrue, le hibou de Ron. Il s'étonna de recevoir un message de lui alors qu'ils allaient se voir au travail. Il se dépêcha donc de détacher le parchemin qui ornait la patte du hibou pour la lire. C'était une lettre. Harry la lut et son visage se décomposa au fil de sa lecture. Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler en abondance sur ses joues. Il pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré depuis la fin de la guerre, et l'enterrement de Rémus, Tonks et Fred. Il laissa tomber le parchemin et s'effondra au sol, assommé par ce qu'il avait lu. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien. Seuls ces quelques mots restaient présents dans sa tête. Il se souvint alors.

#Début du flash-back#

_C'était peu après la mort de Sirius, au début de la sixième année, Harry était très traumatisé de cette perte. Il s'éloigna de ses camarades, de ses amis. Même Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire pour sortir Harry de sa dépression. Quand elle le questionnait, il fuyait. Plus rien n'avait l'air de l'intéresser. Il ne trouvait même plus le plaisir dans le vol et le Quidditch, c'est pour dire ! Harry s'enfonçait dans sa dépression dont personne n'arrivait à le sortir. Ron ne savait pas quoi faire pour d'aider. Son ami évitait tout contact avec les autres élèves. Il ne dormait même plus au dortoir et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup et il qui avait peur que son ami puisse faire une quelconque bêtise. Alors un jour, après qu'Harry est encore loupé le déjeuner du samedi, le rouquin décida de tout faire pour trouver Harry et lui parler. Il partit alors dans les couloirs très nombreux de Poudlard pour le retrouver. Il aurait pu prendre la Carte des Maraudeurs mais celle-ci était en possession d'Harry qui ne la quittait plus tout comme sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Ron parcouru des couloirs encore et encore, entra dans des salles désaffectées encore et encore. Aucune trace du brun ! Il commença à s'inquiéter et se promit de le trouver avant le soir. Il continua sa recherche quand il eut une illumination : La Cabane Hurlante. Il courut donc jusqu'au parc, devant le Saule Cogneur. Il prit une branche qui trainait au sol, appuya sur la racine adéquate. Il entra dans le tunnel pour accéder jusqu'à la maison hanté. Le cœur de Ron battait à toute vitesse. Des « et si » passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Il arriva après quelques minutes de marche à la trappe d'entrée. Il fouilla les pièces une par une et commença à désespérer de ne pas trouver Harry. C'était la dernière pièce, Ron y pénétra silencieusement. La pièce était sombre, un simple rai de lumière passait entre les rideaux mal fermés. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il le vit. Harry. Il était là, tout simplement, recroquevillé au sol, devant le lit. Ron ne réfléchit pas une seconde et rejoignit son ami au sol, et l'appela doucement. Il aperçut non loin de lui un couteau. Un couteau magnifique, avec un manche ouvragé splendide. Et Ron, bien qu'il soit toujours considéré par ses camarades comme ne comprenant rien à rien, compris en deux secondes. Il hoqueta, horrifié d'imaginer son ami baignant dans son sang, les poignets tailladés. Il baissa son regard bleu sur le brun et croisa les émeraudes de celui-ci. Harry regardait Ron depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il s'était inquiété que quelqu'un ai pu découvrir sa cachette quand il avait entendu les pas dans la maison mais il n'avait pas eu la force et l'envie de sa cacher plus que ça. Il avait en quelque sorte espéré que cet intrus se lasse de ne rien trouver et de partir avant d'être arrivé ici. Mais, c'était Ron qui s'était avancé dans la salle, et le fait que ce soit lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre changeait tout. Il avait vu le visage de Ron, il avait vu son soulagement quand il l'avait remarqué, sa peur quand il avait vu le couteau et qu'il avait compris. Mais là, il ne voyait pas la pitié à laquelle il s'était attendu. Juste de la tendresse. Il comprit alors qu'il avait fait une erreur en fuyant son ami de toujours. Son ami qui serait toujours là, certes avec ses défauts mais que même si il le jalousait parfois, il ne l'aimait pas moins. Il laissa alors ses larmes coulées, il pleura la douleur d'avoir perdu son parrain, d'avoir perdu l'espoir de vivre un jour avec sa dernière famille, il pleura la peine qu'il avait causé à son rouquin préféré. Il pleura dans ses bras. Et Ron écoutait les sanglots de son ami, il ne connaissait pas la douleur qui l'habitait mais il voulait juste être là pour le soutenir. Alors il gardait son ami dans ses bras, lui donnait toute la chaleur qu'il pouvait. Il avait envie qu'Harry comprenne que lui serait toujours là avec lui et ce, jusqu'à leur mort. Il voulait qu'Harry sache l'ampleur de ses sentiments, son amitié tellement forte qu'elle le faisait souffrir certaine fois. La nuit était sur le point de tomber, ils avaient passé la journée à même ce sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à pleurer. Même si cela faisait plusieurs heures que les larmes d'Harry s'étaient taries. Quand le ventre de Ron fit entendre son mécontentement Harry explosa de rire, un rire qui réchauffa Ron :_

_« Je crois qu'on va aller manger Ron, non ? Rigola Harry en se levant_

_-T'es sur que tu vas mieux au moins? S'inquiéta Ron_

_-Oui Ron, merci d'être là dit-il en souriant doucement_

_-Bah c'est normal, non ? C'est bien à ça que servent les amis ! » S'exclama Ron_

_Les deux amis sortirent alors de la cabane hurlante et rejoignirent le château. Ron proposa à Harry d'aller en cuisine s'il préférait éviter les autres, mais Harry affirma qu'il était un vrai Griffondor et qu'il n'avait pas peur d'affronter une Hermione en colère. Ils entrèrent alors dans la grande salle en rigolant, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Le silence se fit à leur entrée et ils arrêtèrent vite de rire :_

_« Hey Ron, je crois que je préfère les cuisines tout à coup. J'aime pas comment tout le monde me regarde. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils me voyaient, si ?_

_-T'inquiète pas vieux, le pire est à venir, Hermione n'a pas encore réagit … »_

_Et les deux garçons repartirent dans leur fou-rire après un coup d'œil complice._

_C'est à partir de ce moment que leur amitié se renforça, ils devinrent plus complices qu'avant. Ron était moins jaloux d'Harry, Harry faisait des efforts pour se sortir de sa dépression. Même si il semblait à tout le monde qu'Harry avait fait son deuil, ce n'était pas le cas, et il souffrait toujours bien qu'il ne le montrait jamais. Mais Ron n'était pas dupe et se douta que son ami lui cachait la vérité. Alors Ron fit tout pour qu'Harry se confie à lui. Et il le fit, encore et encore. Ron était là, avec lui, pour lui, à l'écouter, à le réconforter, à lui changer les idées, à le soutenir. Leur amitié s'était tellement renforcée, que Ron ne pouvait plus voir son ami comme un simple ami. Ils avaient besoin de l'autre, et ce besoin était plus fort que tout. Si fort, que même se séparer pour dormir leur était douloureux. Ils finirent donc par passer les nuits ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ron se demandait souvent si c'était sain de dormir avec son meilleur ami. Mais il ne voulait pas que quoique ce soit change alors il décida d'oublier toutes ces questions et de se consacrer à son ami qui avait besoin de lui. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Après le besoin de l'autre vint le désir de l'autre. Puis ce qui suivi le simple toucher fut les baisers, nombreux, indispensables, secrets. Et après, vinrent les caresses, le besoin de posséder l'autre. Ils continuèrent à se cacher, jour après jour, mois après mois. Et leur relation durait, ils ne faisaient rien pour l'arrêter, c'était une passion qu'ils ne pouvaient combattre. Puis Harry sortit avec Ginny, il l'aimait, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de maintenir les relations physiques qu'il avait avec Ron. Ce dernier finit également par déclarer sa flamme à Hermione. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs plus qu'heureuse, elle n'attendait que ça. Et tout allait pour le mieux, chacun était heureux, et cela n'avait pas l'air de vouloir changer. Mais l'annonce de la grossesse de Ginny perturba un peu la liaison de Ron et d'Harry. En effet, le rouquin voulait arrêter leur relation. Il trouvait que ce n'était pas accepter ce futur Potter. Mais Harry refusa, cria et pleura. Il l'accusa de vouloir l'abandonner, de ne plus l'accepter comme il était. Il insinua à Ron que celui-ci était un lâche, un profiteur. Ron encaissa les insultes sans rien dire, et ferma les yeux sur la grossesse de sa sœur. Ils poursuivirent alors leur liaison._

#Fin du Flash-back#

Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé, il laissait toujours couler le torrent de larmes qui s'échappait de ses yeux. Les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, et ils prenaient tout leur sens, un sens qui l'horrifiait. Il relu le poème, encore et encore. Pour s'en imprégner, pour essayer de trouver un autre sens à ces mots.

_Telle une plume sur un parchemin_

_Ta caresse sur mon corps s'y accorde si bien._

_Malgré moi, nous allons_

_Dans les tréfonds de la passion._

_On doit arrêter ! Mais je ne le veux pas ..._

_Ne plus leur mentir ! Mais contre quoi ?_

_T'abandonner dans ses ongles acérés_

_Reviens à la vie m'arracher ..._

_La protéger, cette si petite vie,_

_Un morceau de toi._

_La protéger de moi,_

_Un fou indécis._

_Je ne veux pas penser à demain,_

_Un demain de souffrances,_

_Avec une fin courue d'avance,_

_Je ne veux pas te quitter pour cet avenir incertain._

_Je me dois de t'oublier,_

_Toi, mon meilleur ami,_

_Toi, l'être que j'ai chéri,_

_Toi, mon doux amant,_

_Toi, que j'aime d'un amour violent,_

_Toi, mon souvenir d'un passé vivant._

_J'aurais dû partir avec toi,_

_Abandonner cette vie de mensonges_

_Pour une vie de lâcheté, une vie de regrets,_

_Le regret de t'avoir arraché au seul bout de toi._

_Ceci n'est pas une lettre d'adieu,_

_C'est une lettre d'amour._

_Je te quitte le cœur lourd,_

_Lourd de remords, lourd d'amour._

_Je vais rejoindre, ceux qui ont tracé,_

_Notre passion refoulée._

_Je t'ai aimé car je n'ai plus le droit._

_Être fort et aimant tu dois_

_Envers ta princesse l'être._

Ron. Son nom s'échappait de ses lèvres, comme si il essayait de l'appeler, de le retenir. Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il parte, qu'il le quitte. Ron l'aimait. Cette vérité le frappa en plein cœur. Après toutes ces années, Ron l'aimait. Et c'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas voulu que ça se termine comme ça. Il avait espéré bêtement qu'ils passeraient leur vie comme maintenant, avec leur femme et leurs enfants, à ne jamais se quitter, à se retrouver dès qu'ils le pouvaient pour s'aimer encore et encore. Ron était devenu sa drogue, oui, Harry n'était qu'un junkie, accro à son rouquin. Son rouquin qui le quittait. Lui qui avait été là, tout le temps et pour toujours. Plus que n'importe qui d'ailleurs. C'est le seul à l'avoir fait se sentir vivant. Ginny ne lui faisait aucun effet, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Lorsqu'il la touchait, la caressait, il ne pensait qu'à son meilleur ami, son premier amant, le seul et l'unique, l'Irremplaçable. Pourtant, il s'en allait en le laissant seul, pour ne plus souffrir de l'aimer en silence, de faire semblant que seul le sexe comptait. Harry ne supporta pas ça. Il avait perdu l'essentiel de sa vie, son premier et unique amour. Car oui, il aimait Ron plus que tout au monde, plus que Ginny ou n'importe quelle autre fille. Mais il avait préféré cacher ses sentiments plutôt que perdre ce qu'il avait réussi à avoir, ses bras, ses baisers, son attention, son corps, ses regards doux et tendres. Et il perdait tout, tout. À cause de son secret.

Harry se leva, prit sa veste, et transplana à l'appartement de Ron et Hermione. Il frappa, frappa, cria à Ron d'ouvrir, le menaça de défoncer la porte, de ne pas faire de bêtises, que lui aussi l'aimait et qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Mais rien n'y fit, la porte restait désespérément fermée. Alors, il forcit la serrure, et couru dans le salon. Puis il le vit. Juste là, suspendu à la corde dont il avait si bien fait le nœud à la poutre. Immobile, mort. Harry se dépêcha de redresser le tabouret pour décrocher Ron, le refaire redescendre sur Terre. Il prit le rouquin dans ses bras, et le berçât en murmurant son prénom, des « réveille-toi », ou encore des « pourquoi ?». Des mots qui ne reflétaient pas la moitié de ce que pensait le brun. Harry hurla, hurla sa douleur, sa peine, sa colère. Ron l'abandonnait, le laissait seul. Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça Ron ? Mais seuls les vers du poème lui répondaient.

_Je t'ai aimé car je n'ai plus le droit_

Le martèlement de ces mots dans sa tête lui faisait si mal, mais ce n'était rien à côté de celle de son cœur. Il ne prit même pas conscience que ces hurlements avaient ameuté les voisins, qui avait appelé les pompiers. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, juste de ce corps froid contre le sien. Ce corps qui avait brûlé de tant de passion pour lui. Ce corps froid qu'on allait lui arracher.

Puis un homme le sépara de Ron, il leva la tête et reconnu Seamus, ami et collègue. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et il vit Hermione arriver en trombe dans le salon, s'arrêter sur le seuil, et crier.

Il ne se souvint plus trop de ce qui arriva par la suite, il n'avait conscience que du vide dans son cœur. Mais il se leva, quitta Ron et la vérité de sa mort. Puis, il transplana jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste, couru pour atteindre sa fille. Il entra dans la chambre de Ginny, s'approcha du berceau en ignorant l'étonnement de sa femme.

_La protéger, cette si petite vie_

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et la berça, la regardant si insouciante du drame qui se passait, insouciante que désespoir de son papa. Insouciante de ces quelques mots que lui murmura son père :

« Je serais toujours là pour toi ma Princesse. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, parce que je t'aimerais éternellement ma chérie. »


End file.
